


The swing of your hips

by Llana



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-actor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Prompt: The reader is an actress working on the set with Tom for the new movie and the director keeps getting annoyed because she naturally sways her hips a lot. Tom decides to help out, because god damn those hips of hers and what they do to him.





	The swing of your hips

You slammed the door of your apartment. It was late and you had just had a long “discussion” with Tom about the status of… well whatever the hell this was. He did not want to pursue a relationship with you even though there was definite chemistry between you. The excuse was “it is too difficult to maintain a work relationship with a romantic one. Perhaps when we aren’t working together.”

If that was how he wanted it, fine. You would maintain a strictly professional relationship with him while filming. After filming you would go on to your next project and not have to deal with seeing him every bloody day. If you were not good enough for him to be with now, then he did not deserve to have you anytime. That was the thought you went to sleep with that night. Though your heart was still hurting.

Getting ready the next morning for the early call, you tried to keep your positive attitude. With coffee in hand, you walked towards your trailer determined to smile and greet every person who crossed your path. Even Tom, as he stood talking to one of the producers. They both looked up as you walked by; you shared that determined smirk with them. “Good morning boys. Lovely day isn’t it?”

Tom nodded his head in your direction looking as though he was trying to gauge your mood. Expecting to see a sad, emotional woman, he got quite the opposite. You looked bright and happy wearing a pair of jeans that hugged your curves in all the right places. When you were younger having curvy hips and ass had been somewhat of a problem for you. It had been one of your insecurities. However, since becoming an actor you embraced it. Especially now when Tom could not take his eyes off your hips as you walked by. Putting an extra swing in your step, you winked at him over your shoulder as you passed by. He huffed a moment, before shaking his head and returning to the conversation.

Preparing for your morning call, you reread your lines ensuring you had everything memorized as your hair was being done. Stepping out of the trailer in your costume, you made your way towards the set. Half way there, Tom had caught up with you whispering in your ear. “What are you playing at? I thought we had settled things.”

Settled things? Really? Idiot… “I am not playing at anything. You don’t want a relationship with me. So I am going about my life and my job. What, did you expect me to do? Sit home, crying? Sorry Hiddleston, that ain’t me.” You left him to stare at you as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. The rest of the morning passed quickly with the cast and crew finishing two important scenes without an issue. Both you and Tom were complete professionals acting as though nothing was bothering you. 

Though you could tell, he was having difficulty maintaining his composure between scenes. Before the previous night’s “discussion”, you would spend time together during breaks, running lines, eating and just enjoying the other’s company.

Today that did not happen. You went back to your trailer a few times; made sure your makeup and hair were perfect and even ate at one of the tables by yourself as you played on your phone. On the outside to everyone, you looked perfectly fine. On the inside, you missed being around Tom terribly, but this is what he wanted. 

Tom was not faring any better. He did not think in his attempt to keep a professional manner with you that it would also entail losing any personal contact. Not hearing your laugh at one of his lame jokes or you stealing a piece of his lunch caused an ache in his chest that he was not enjoying. Perhaps he had been hasty in his decision to distance himself from you. So many times in the past, relationships started on set had come back to bite him hard on the ass. Now the only thing he wanted to do was the same thing to you. 

Twice during the break for lunch, you had caught Tom staring at you. You would smile sweetly at him and go back to doing whatever you were doing. It was driving him crazy. The afternoon scenes did not follow the same trend at the morning. Several times the director had to stop the scene to tell you to stop swaying your hips. In the scene your character was supposed to be devastated over the loss of her sister and Tom’s character was supposed to be comforting you. But whenever you walked away, your hips would swing portraying something completely different than what the scene required.

Tom would rub his face after the scene was stopped and the director by the third time was growing aggravated. You apologized profusely and promised it would not happen again. Somehow, you were able to finish the afternoon without his head exploding. Though perhaps just barely. Leaving the set as quickly as possible, you wanted to get home to have a glass of wine before you irritated anyone else. The director sat in his chair replaying parts of the scenes to decide if they would need to be reshot the next day. As Tom walked by, he grabbed his arm lightly.

“Tom, man talk to [Y/N]. She needs to tone it down so we can get this finished. I don’t have the time to keep stopping because she doesn’t know she is doing it. She needs to focus.” Tom agreed, telling him he would talk to you this evening. 

You were leaning back on the couch with a glass of white wine in hand. Staring up at the ceiling now for a good thirty minutes, you replayed the day in your mind. Tomorrow you would have to do better before they remove you completely from the film. A knock on the front door pulled you from your thoughts. Glass in hand you looked through the peephole seeing Tom there. You sighed loudly before opening the door. “I know, I will try harder tomorrow. You could have just texted me instead of driving all the way over here.”

Tom frowned looking down at you. “I’d rather tell you in person. You are supposed to focus and tone it down, I believe it what he said.”

Rolling your eye you leaned your head against the door. “Yes. I will focus and tone it down. Happy?”

“Not really. Can I come in?” He actually wanted to come in? What for? Groaning internally, you stepped back allowing him to move past you. Closing the door quietly you turned back towards him. Completely not expecting to be pushed up against the door with a heated kiss. The glass in your hand fell to the floor, forgotten for the moment. “I wanted to forget this, forget what is building here. But you won’t let me.”

He kissed you again, his tongue pushing and playing against yours. His body pressing further against you. It felt like there was no air to breathe but him. Your arms slid around his neck as you leaned against his chest. “Those damn hips of yours, I swear to God I am going to leave my mark all over them.” The threat caused a shiver to run down your spine. You had to pull back and push him away from you, walking past him. Your fingers on your lips, feeling the burning heat he had caused.

“You came here to what? Fuck me then go back to ‘just professional’? As much as I want you, and oh my God do I want you, I don’t sleep around. It isn’t worth the heart ache.” The pounding of your heart made it hard to breath, as the throbbing between your legs made it hard to think.

“You think I came here for just a roll in the sack? I cannot bloody stop thinking about you. Do you know how frustrating that is?” 

Rolling your eyes again, you crossed your arms over your chest. ‘Oh no I have no clue what that’s like.’ You thought, sarcastically to yourself.

“And if you actually think I would let anyone else touch you in the way I plan on touching you, you have gone mad. You are mine.” That was it, you were lost. Two steps was all it took and you were in his arms again, kissing as though your lives depended on it. “Where is your bed?”

You giggled as he nipped down your neck. “Second door after the kitchen.” Tom picked you up, threw you over his shoulder before walking towards the bedroom. You squealed your delight as he slapped your ass once to calm you. Of course it did not work.  
“Quiet it before I have to do something drastic.” Laughing this time, he threw you down onto the bed.

“I think I like drastic.” Tom smirked as he laid beside you on the bed. Kissing you deeply and running his hand over your hip. It was not long before your clothes were strewn about the room. He still had his clothes on which was starting to frustrate you. You wanted to feel his bare skin against yours. Pulling his shirt over his head took little time but as you tried to remove his pants, he stopped you. “Oh no darling that is as far as you get for now. Until I get what I want.” He pinned one of your hands to the bed as he traveled down lower. Stealing a kiss from your lips before running his warm wet tongue down your neck. 

He nipped at your collarbone leaving a pink mark before traveling down to your breasts. The torture he inflicted there had you swearing all sorts of colorful words at him. He teased first with his tongue, letting it swirl around lightly before taking the nipple into his mouth. Sucking gently before increasing the pressure to bring all the blood and color to it. Then he bit lightly causing you to moan. He repeated that on the other breast while still pinning your one arm down. Your free hand ran through his thick hair, he was going to make you cum just from that if he continued.

After finishing his fun with your breasts his mouth traveled even lower. Tom let go of your hand to grip your hips with a bruising force. His fingers dug into your skin and you could not wait to see the marks in the mirror in the morning. He sucked and bit, leaving dark marks over each hip ensuring the it would be days before they faded away. “You don’t know the thoughts I’ve had of these being wrapped around me. Of marking them and fucking you into oblivion.”

“Just do it, all of it. Don’t stop.” You words were breathless as you pressed your hips against his face. Tom laughed a low, dark laugh. The sound was pure sex in itself. Pushing your thighs wide, he gave one last bite to your inner thigh before concentrating on more sensitive places. That evil tongue of his circled your clit in a way, forcing you to call out his name as your hips pressed against his mouth. He smiled increasing the pace and the pressure, eliciting more of the sounds that were causing his cock to harden into steel in his jeans. Enough so that he had to unbutton them, and pull it free before he caused himself pain.

That only took a moment before he went back to teasing you to no end. He slipped one finger into your pussy feeling just how wet you had become for him. “Oh darling so ready for me.” Sitting back, he grabbed your hips again to turn you over. It happened so quickly and you were prepared to let him do anything he pleased. Tom pulled your ass high into the air as he pressed your head down against the bed. One thumb went to rub over your clit as his tongue slipped into your pussy, moving in a circle tasting you. “You taste so sweet. So very sweet.”

All the movement and the words, the sensations were getting to be too much. You were not going to be able to last for much longer. “Tom… fuck… I’m going too…”

“Shhh, just feel it.” His thumb had picked up pace, as his tongue went deep. The feeling started to build deep in your belly until it reached that point of no return. You screamed out his name as your body shook against him. He grinned wickedly a moment before sitting up and moving behind you, slamming his cock deep inside you as you came.

“Fuck Tom…” You could feel his jeans brushing against your thighs as he moved within you. Oh, the sight it must be, his naked ass, with his jeans pushed down enough so he could fuck you. What had you gotten yourself into? Whatever it was, you were so glad you did.

Gripping your hips tight, he slide himself in and out of you. Thrusting at a pace that would probably have you screaming again in the not far future. “[Y/N], how is it… you feel so damned good?” You pushed back against him wanting to feel every bit of him. For that, you were rewarded with a slap to one of your ass cheeks. The handprint now flaming on your ass stung but it only turned you on further. When you pushed again another slap to the other cheek. “I told you I would mark you all over.” 

Tom had bent low to growl into your ear. Then he bit hard onto your shoulder causing you to cry out. “That’s my girl.” A lot of makeup would be necessary to cover that mark tomorrow. His thrusts quickened as one hand returned to grip your hip. The other slipped into your hair to grab a handful, pulling you back further onto his cock. Damn the man, he knew how to drive you crazy. It would not be long now.

You gripped the sheets of the bed as you arched your back letting him slide as deep as he could. That wonderful sensation building again, though far quicker this time until you screamed out, shuddering against him. Tom was not far behind as your release fueled his own, especially feeling your wetness trickle down between your cheeks.

“Fuck, [Y/N]… Yes…” He groaned, his thrusts slowing but harder, wanting to draw out the feeling inside you as long as he could. When he had finished, both of you fell onto the bed, breathing hard. 

“Yeah… I am yours. Sure as hell not letting you go after that.” Tom grinned with a half an attempt at a laugh. You lifted your head to look at the half-naked man on your bed. Fuck, it really was sexy as hell, with his ass hanging out of his jeans.


End file.
